herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goro (Darling in the Franxx)
Goro (ゴロー, Gorō) is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. He's a Parasite with codename "056" of Thirteenth Plantation, where he's partnered in boy-girl pair with Ichigo to pilot a FRANXX called Delphinium. Appearance Goro is a tall, averagely built man with blond loose-spiked hair. He wears blue-rimmed (sometimes seen as purple) glasses over his striking golden eyes. He dons the standard Stamen Parasite uniform. Personality When Goro was a child, he disliked being surrounded by many people and wanted to be alone, and thought that fighting with other children would make him be left alone. After meeting and befriending Ichigo and Hiro, this attitude changed. Goro has an upbeat and easygoing "class rep" personality and is the "moodmaker" amongst the squad. He's a talented pilot and seen by many as one of the most well-valued parasites in Cerasus. He's old friends with both Hiro and Ichigo. He is also selfless who cares very deeply for his friends. He will not hesitate to sacrifice himself, and he values others over himself. In Episode 09, when Ichigo almost gets eaten by a klaxosaur and Goro realizes that her life could be in peril, he quickly ejects her from Delphinium, and instead gets trapped inside the klaxosaur. Later, after spending hours trapped, he prepares to self-destruct the Franxx, knowing it would kill the klaxosaur and keep Plantation 13 safe. He is also very kind and considerate of others, and after confessing his love to Ichigo, he states that she doesn't need to answer him, knowing that it would put Ichigo in a confused state. He states that he is completely fine with just being able to stand beside Ichigo as her partner. In Episode 14, he is the first person to help Zero Two, who had been recovering from being in stampede mode. When Zero Two is not allowed to see Hiro, Goro requests the other Parasites that she should be allowed to meet Hiro, even if guarded and just for a bit. Although he usually keeps a level-headed and easy-going composure, he can lose his cool when people are selfish and overly inconsiderate of feelings of the people Goro cares about. This is seen in Episode 22 when Goro resorted to punching Hiro when he insisted going to space in order to save Zero Two, which could possibly lead to his death, when there were people who would do anything to keep him safe, like himself and Ichigo. However, he later confided in Ichigo that it was never about how his friends felt, but how he himself felt. Goro also does not understand why Hiro is currently making such a brash decision when all of them are doing their best to survive, but in the end, he comes to respect Hiro's determination to protect and go after what he loves most, something Goro was scared of. Etymology Goro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:056": with no reading from "0", go from 5 (, go) and ro from 6 (, roku). Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes